So am I
by MarluxiaSutcliff116
Summary: Ken hasn't showered in three weeks? This can only end one way. Ken x Chikusa


**So am I **

"How long has he been asleep?" Chikusa asked Chrome.

The girl glanced at the clock on the table, "About a hour."

Chikusa nodded, "Well, at least he isn't snoring anymore."

The dark haired boy gathered up his things and walked across the floor to his bedroom.

He was about halfway there when he heard a sniffing noise. He tried to quicken his pace, but he didn't make it in time.

"Where're you going Kaki-pi?" came the drowsy question thrown over the sofa on which Ken was napping. Or should have been anyway.

_Damn._

Ken never failed to sniff him out, even when he was asleep.

Chikusa held up the towel and washcloth, somewhat annoyed, "Where do you think?"

Ken frowned, "Why do you even do that? Do you really need to take a shower every day?"

Chikusa pushed up his glasses with two of his fingers, "Because I, unlike some people, prefer to _feel_ clean, not just _be_ clean."

Ken looked indignant, "Hey! I'll have you know that I took a shower just three days ago!"

Chikusa made a very expressive face of disbelief, "Are you sure you don't mean three weeks? I can smell you from here!"

Ken poked his tongue out at him, "Three days, three weeks, same difference!"

Chikusa's next expression was one of guarded disgust, "I think I'll be going now."

And with that, he turned and went into his room. After he was gone, Ken sat up and stretched, yawning loudly.

When he turned to look at Chrome, she merely laughed softly.

"Oi! What the hell's so funny?"

She just looked from Ken to Chikusa's door and then back to Ken, and the blond knew that if he had a tail, it would be wagging.

He raised his eyebrows, "Oh really?"

Chrome nodded and Ken grinned as he heard the water being turned on, "You got it!"

He got up and went quickly to his room, and Chrome stood from the windowsill she was sitting on, smiling to herself, "Ah, I just remembered. I need to go get groceries. Too bad the store is so far away…"

Chikusa let the spray from the shower wash over his face for a few seconds, liking the way the lukewarm water felt against his skin.

He let out a small contented sigh and shook the water from his eyes.

He had just reached for the shampoo bottle when he heard the bathroom door click open.

He raised his eyebrows, thinking that he mustn't have closed it all the way.

He was having second thoughts, however, when the door clicked shut once more.

Confused, he poked his head out from behind the shower curtain. He didn't see anyone, and he raised an eyebrow.

_That was weird…_

When he pulled the curtain shut once more, a certain blond-haired figure grinned at him.

"DEAR GOD!" Chikusa yelled in shock.

He blushed bright red and turned his back to Ken, angrily shouting at him, "What are you doing you dumb mutt!?"

Ken smirked, "You said you wanted me to take a shower."

Chikusa blushed an even deeper shade, "I didn't mean with me!"

He suddenly felt Ken's hand on his shoulder.

The blond whispered, "Why not?"

Chikusa slowly turned his head to face his friend, coming eye-to-eye with him. "I…I don't know…"

"Is it that much of a problem?" Ken asked, somewhat hurt.

Chikusa blinked and said in a hushed whisper, "N-no…I guess not…"

Ken smiled and slowly started to turn him around. Once he was, the blond wrapped his arms around his waist, bringing their bodies flush together.

Chikusa blushed again, though lighter this time.

Ken moved his face closer to Chikusa's, but the raven tried to pull back.

Ken's eyebrows knitted together, "What's wrong?"

Chikusa avoided his eyes, turning his head away from him and letting his hair fall across the side of his face.

Ken frowned.

_Looks like I screwed up…AGAIN._

The blond released Chikusa's waist and slowly started to get out of the shower, whispering, "Sorry. You can kill me when you get out…"

He was suddenly stopped when he felt Chikusa's arms around him, holding his back to the other's chest.

"No, _I'm_ the one who's sorry…"

He lessened his grip so Ken could turn around.

When he did, he cupped Chikusa's cheek and smiled softly, "Don't be."

Chikusa smiled back, and it was he who moved closer to press their lips together.

Ken closed his eyes and smiled into it, feeling Chikusa do the same.

When they pulled apart, Chikusa smiled and let their foreheads touch, "I'm glad you forgave me so easily."

Ken smiled as well and placed a quick kiss on his lips, "So am I Kaki-pi, so am I."


End file.
